


Hopeless Romantic...Or Just Hopeless?

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Diabetes-inducing fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: The five times where Yuuri tries (and fails!) to be romantic and the one time where Victor beats him to it.





	Hopeless Romantic...Or Just Hopeless?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed that the smut stories in "The Baby Diaries" have had more hits than the fluff stories...
> 
> Not sure if that's a reflection of my writing or my audience (ᗒᗨᗕ)
> 
> So let's see how you enjoy this...but be warned, I will not refund your dentist or doctors fees after you've read this XD
> 
> xxx

**Valentine’s Day**

                Yuuri got the bottle of wine out of the fridge, glancing at the clock on the wall. Victor was going to be home in about half an hour after a “surprise” shopping trip with Sara.

                He smiled to Makkachin as he opened the bottle, allowing the red liquid to breathe as he returned to the fridge. Lifting two ribeye steaks out, he checked that the grill was the right temperature.

                It hadn’t taken much convincing on Yuuri’s part to get the Italian omega to invite Victor to town on the premise of getting him out of the house. He wasn’t quite sure what Sara had said to him, but his mate had left this morning with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

                He blushed and refocused on the dinner he was preparing – that smirk had too many connotations, and most of them involved something other than eating food!

                ‘Get a grip!’ he growled to himself, ‘tonight is about romance, not humping your mate!’

                The clatter of china on tiles made him turn sharply.

                “Makkachin, no! Bad dog!”

                The poodle looked up at him with a mournful whine, big black eyes shining as though he was about to cry, the pilfered steak dangling from his jaw.

                Yuuri had half a thought to wrestle the meat from Makkachin’s mouth, but he knew it was pointless; there was no way he could possibly salvage any of it. But now he was faced with a dilemma; Victor was going to be home soon and all he’d planned to go with the steak was salad and chips – hardly a romantic supper!

                As he scrambled to the freezer, wondering if there was anything there he could throw together, he heard the front door open.

                “I’m back!” Victor called cheerfully from the hallway and Makkachin scampered to greet his master. Yuuri heard the joyful coos and fussing of his mate and began to panic.

                “Y-you’re home early!” he tried to keep his voice light despite the knot in his stomach.

                “Sara had to get home – she’s got a date tonight,” Victor was still in the hallway, kneeling over his puppy as he talked, when he spotted something stuck in between Makkachin’s teeth, “Yuuri, what have you given Makkachin? I thought I’d bought enough dog food so he didn’t have to have any of ours.”

                Yuuri made his way to the hall and sighed resignedly; no point in hiding it now.

                “I didn’t give him anything – the little sneak stole our dinner when my back was turned.”

                Victor gasped and scolded Makkachin, though he immediately stopped when the poodle whined.

                “Aww, poor baby, don’t cry. Daddy’s sorry he yelled – aren’t you, Yuuri?” the omega glared at Yuuri as he kissed Makkachin’s fluffy head.

                Yuuri’s shoulders slumped, defeated. “Of course I’m sorry,” he knelt to ruffle Makkachin’s fur, much to the poodle’s delight, “and I’m sorry to you too, Vitya. I had this special dinner planned and now it’s ruined.”

                Victor’s sapphire eyes shone. “You were cooking? I thought we were going out for dinner.”

                Yuuri blushed. “I thought it would be more…intimate…to have dinner at home.”

                Victor beamed his beautiful heart-shaped smile. “Aww! You’re too cute, you know that?”

                Yuuri’s blush intensified as his husband leaned over to sweetly kiss him. Victor then led Makkachin to the den and shut the door before he turned back to the brown shopping bag on the floor. He winked at Yuuri as they headed to the kitchen.

                “So, did you at least have fun with Sara?” Yuuri asked, getting two glasses out of the cupboard.

                Victor beamed excitedly. “So much fun! You should have seen the way everyone was staring at us – who knew omegas were so popular on Valentine’s Day?”

                Yuuri growled; the idea of someone making a move on his mate did not sit well with his alpha sense of pride.

                Victor winked again as he reached into the bag.

                “Don’t worry, lyubov moya – no one could ever compare to you!” he fluttered his eyelashes for good measure, “besides, _this_ gift is for your eyes only.”

                Yuuri nearly forgot he was holding a glass as Victor produced something black and lacey from the bag with a salacious glint in his eyes.

                “I thought this would be better than chocolates.” Victor purred as he suggestively ran his fingertips over the material.

                Yuuri swallowed thickly, his alpha hormones begging him to take his omega over his shoulder and run upstairs, when a thought popped into his head.

                “Did-did you say “chocolates”?” Victor frowned as Yuuri’s voice quavered with panic.

                “Really?” Victor pouted, “you actually want - ”

                He didn’t get to voice his protest as Yuuri ran past him, shouting for Makkachin frantically, throwing the door to the den wide open.

                But he was too late and the couple spent the rest of Valentine’s Day at the vet’s, waiting for Makkachin to finish throwing up the expensive chocolates that Yuuri had bought.

***

**A Golden day at Worlds**

                “Mister Nikiforov, how does it feel to win another gold medal?”

                Viktor smiled at the reporter, his famous thousand-watt smile shining brighter than any camera flash.

                “Hmm, no different than the other times,” he mused with an indifferent shrug, “except I got to stand on the winner’s podium with my husband again.”

                A flutter of “aww” made its way around the room as the omega nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, his nose rubbing the scent gland until a happy burst of vanilla filled the room. Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor to give him an affectionate one-armed hug; he’d have cuddled him properly, if the table hadn’t been in the way.

                Phichit giggled in the seat next to him, making the young alpha grin, a little smugly.

                He couldn’t help being loved up!

                The reporter awkwardly cleared her throat before continuing with her interview, “Umm, Mister Katsuki – does coming in second to your mate present you with any challenges?”

                Yuuri frowned. “What kind of challenges?”

                The reporter smiled weakly. “I mean, given your secondary genders - ”

                “Are you suggesting that I’m upset about winning silver just because I’m an alpha and Victor is an omega?” Yuuri interrupted.

                The reporter became flustered as his aura grew hostile.

                Victor gently wrapped his hand over Yuuri’s, coaxing him out of his foul mood. “Yuuri…”

                The alpha drew a deep cleansing breath, gripping Victor’s fingers. “No, I’m not upset. In fact, I’m incredibly proud of Victor – his program was amazing and I still think I’m the luckiest man in the world to have him as my coach and mate.”

                And with that, the couple stood and left Phichit to his share of the questions.

                Back at their hotel room, Yuuri flung himself on the bed. He was exhausted and that reporter had really wound him up.

                “Can you believe the nerve of that woman?” he scowled, “I thought that kind of backwards thinking had long gone!”

                He felt the bed dip as Victor lay next to him. “You shouldn’t let it get to you, lyubov moya. At the end of the day, it’s just a lump of metal on a ribbon. Who cares who wins?”

                Yuuri smirked up at the ceiling. “If that’s how you feel, should I ask the judges for a recount; maybe I should have won gold after all?”

                Victor made a wounded gasping sound. “My own husband, trying to steal my gold medal!”

                Yuuri turned his head, grinning. “Well, if I can’t steal your medal, I’ll settle for stealing a kiss.”

                With a giggle, Victor leaned closer. There was a slight clink as their medals knocked together as they exchanged soft kisses.

                Yuuri sighed, finally relaxing in his husband’s arms. The bed was so much softer than the last time they were in a hotel, not to mention bigger.

                ~What are you thinking?~ Victor’s silky voice smirked in his head across their Bond.

                ~Just how much I love you.~ Yuuri replied, deepening the kiss.

                He just hoped the receptionist had remembered the special request he had added to their bill after they’d arrived.

                He’d had it all worked out; after checking out the large hot tub in the bathroom, he would call the desk on the pretence of ordering room service. Only, instead of the standard mediocre pasta and warm wine that was advertised, Yuuri had arranged for fresh lobster ravioli, tiramisu and champagne to be delivered from Victor’s favourite restaurant in Milan, along with a bouquet of blue roses to congratulate his mate on his victory.

                ‘Victor is going to love all this attention.’ He had thought excitedly.

                A knock on the door startled him; the receptionist was supposed to wait for him to phone the desk.

                “I’ll go see who it is,” Victor said with a final peck to Yuuri’s lips, “and tell them not to disturb us.”

                But Yuuri knew that was not going to happen when he caught the scent of lemongrass and tulips as Victor opened the door. He almost groaned out loud when he recognised the scents of Phichit and Chris.

                The Thai beta and Swiss omega were quickly ushered in by a beaming Victor.

                ‘So much for not being disturbed.’ Yuuri thought darkly.

                “Hope we’re not intruding,” Phichit said with a sly grin – of course they were intruding and he bloody well knew it! – plonking himself on the edge of the bed, “but Chris here is moping and wanted to see his favourite omega.”

                Victor looked at Chris with overly-large sapphire eyes, his omega senses reaching out to his friend. “What’s the matter?”

                Chris’ bottom lip quivered, his olive-green eyes watering. “I’m getting too old to keep skating!” he whined.

                Victor wrapped his arms around Chris in a tight hug. “What’s brought this on?” he exclaimed.

                “It’s all because he didn’t get a medal,” Phichit explained with a sad slump in his shoulders, “which I told him means nothing – he’s still got the Egna Spring Trophy before the season’s over. And he got bronze at Four Continents and Skate America – today was my first medal win this year, and you don’t see me crying!”

                “You’re not an omega!” Chris snapped, “It’s easier for you!”

                Victor shushed his friend. “Yuuri, I think you’d better order room service; there’s no way I’m letting Chris go back to his room until he’s calmed down.”

                Yuuri was trying to think of an excuse not to call the desk, but gave up when his mate flashed sparkling eyes at him.

                There was no way to fight the persuasive powers of omega eyes.

                As he reached for the phone, he muttered into Phichit’s ear, “You do know I’m going to make you pay for this!”

                Phichit grinned at his friend. “Consider this payback for leaving me to those stupid reporters today!”

                Yuuri had to speak in a really low voice, so Victor wouldn’t hear him, as he cancelled his previous request (swallowing a growl when the receptionist told him there would be a cancellation fee for such a special order) and asked for several pizzas instead.

                When he turned back, he saw in horror that Victor and Chris had opened the mini-bar, the omegas knocking back miniature bottles of vodka like it was water.

                Phichit chuckled. “Now it’s a party!” he grinned as Victor passed him a tiny bottle of whisky.

                Yuuri wondered if he could just lock himself in the bathroom until his friends had drunk their way through the mini-bar (not to mention his wallet!), but his inner alpha told him to stay at his mate’s side for emotional support.

                So the rest of the evening was spent propped against the headboard, chewing on cold pizza as Victor and Phichit consoled a melodramatic Chris. Yuuri’s eyes glazed over, not even bothering to listen to the trashy romcom the others had put on the tv as the omegas chatted nonstop.

                By the time the clock struck midnight, he was starting to get agitated. They had to leave for the airport at eight o’clock and Victor was a rubbish flier when he was hungover. But the longer Chris and Phichit stayed, the less sleep the omega would get, meaning the grumpier he’d be on the plane.

                Phichit must have finally caught the alpha’s prickly demeanour and scooped a sozzled Chris off the floor.

                “Alright, kitty,” Phichit cooed as he helped Chris to the door, “time for beddy-byes. Let’s give these two lovebirds some privacy, shall we?”

                Yuuri glared at Phichit as he left.

                ‘Little late for that!’ he thought darkly.

                Victor giggled as he crawled up the bed, his cheeks flushed bright pink. “Hmm, a-are you ready to…to pick up w-where we left off, Yuuuuurriiii?” he slurred.

                He trailed sloppy kisses along Yuuri’s neck. For a moment, Yuuri dared to hope that his mate wasn’t quite as drunk as he sounded.

                Then, just as Victor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, Yuuri heard the distinct sound of his mate’s purring.

                “Vitya?” he glanced down and groaned.

                Victor was asleep.

                Yuuri gnashed his teeth together and made a mental note to pound on Phichit’s door in the morning just to wake the hungover beta git, before grabbing the duvet and pulling it awkwardly over the two of them. Victor had fallen into a deep sleep and felt heavy as he sprawled over Yuuri’s lap.

                He knew he was going to have pins and needles in his legs by morning but, as frustrated as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb his sleeping beauty.

***

**One Glorious Summer’s Day, mid-July**

                As far as Yuuri was concerned, the crystal-blue waters and cloudless skies had a lot to learn from Victor’s eyes.

                Especially as his mate happily laughed as he ran along the beach with Makkachin, kicking up sand and water as they darted between the gentle waves.

                He couldn’t help but grin fondly, filming the happy scene on his phone. Victor proudly posed and waved at him as he filmed, his omega senses lapping up the attention.

                “Yuuri,” he drawled with a sumptuous voice, “come play with us.”

                The alpha quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket; how could he refuse such a voice?

                Later on, after locking an exhausted Makkachin safely in the car (naturally, with the window half-open and a full tray of water) Yuuri and Victor leaned against the bonnet, staring out into the shimmering ocean.

                Victor sighed deeply, his fingers finding Yuuri’s to lace together. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

                Yuuri wasn’t looking at the sea when he answered, “The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

                That earned him a deep, passionate kiss, taking his breath away.

                “You know,” he whispered against Victor’s lips, “Makkachin’s out for the count, but he’s perfectly safe in the car. We could…go for a walk, if you’d like.”

                Victor grinned into their kiss. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

                Yuuri took his husband’s hand and quickly led him away from the car park, along the beach until they came to a cave, the dark mouth open agape against the sandstone.

                Victor looked around the cold, wet blackness with a raised brow.

                “Really? Here?”

                “Something wrong?” Yuuri frowned.

                Victor shrugged. “Doesn’t seem very romantic to me.”

                Yuuri led him a little bit further into the cave before he got his phone out. Tapping the ‘torch’ app, he set his phone on a flat rock. The light caught thousands of tiny quartz stones in the walls and suddenly they were surrounded with glittering stars. Victor gasped in awe, the quartz reflecting in his large eyes.

                Yuuri pulled him closer, running a hand tentatively through Victor’s silver hair. “Better?”

                His answer was a shameless growl from the omega’s lips as he felt himself being pulled to the ground, landing on top of a beautiful, begging Victor.

                “Oh, Yuuri!” Victor moaned softly, his hands slipping under Yuuri’s t shirt to chart the contours of his chest and stomach.

                “Ohhh, Vitya!” Yuuri felt himself shudder as his mate ran his fingers over his skin, his own hands gripping Victor’s hips under him.

                Victor stiffened a little underneath him. “Yuuri, I-I’m getting wet.”

                Yuuri couldn’t contain the sinful growl as he ran his lips along Victor’s collarbone.

                Victor pressed his palm to Yuuri’s chest and pushed him up and off him. “No, I’m seriously getting wet – the tide’s coming in!”

                They drove home in silence, wrapped in foil blankets that the patronising coastguard had given them after rescuing them from the rapid incoming tide.

***

**A Midsummer’s Night(mare)**

                “I still can’t believe you did this!”

                Yuuri smiled warmly as Victor beamed at him, his body practically vibrating as he purred with excitement.

                “Well, we haven’t been home in so long, I thought you’d enjoy the change of pace.”

                If he was honest, even he was surprised that he’d been able to organise this; after what happened in Milan, Yuuri was determined to give Victor a private holiday – one where absolutely nobody would disturb them!

                So over the course of several phone calls, skype chats and emails, he’d arranged for them to spent a fortnight at his parents’ onsen in Hasetsu.

                On the provision that, for at least one night, everyone was to make themselves scarce!

                His mate deserved at least one night of being pampered by him.

                When they arrived at the onsen, Yuuri’s mum, Hiroko, was there to greet her sons with a giant hug and Katsudon on the table.

                “Home sweet home!” Victor squealed with delight as they sat down to eat.

                Yuuri was pretty sure his face was burning; how the hell did Victor manage to get more and more adorable every day?

                His sister, Mari, cleared her throat. “Oh darn!” she exclaimed melodramatically, “I just remembered – I’m supposed to meeting Minako for drinks at her bar.”

                “You’re going now?” Victor asked as she got up to leave, his voice trailing off a little sadly.

                “Sorry, guys,” she shrugged with a shrewd wink to her brother, “maybe another night.”

                “I’m afraid we’ll have to love and leave you too, dears,” Hiroko said with a warm smile, “your father’s taking me out for the evening.”

                “I am?” Toshiya frowned, until he got a glowering look from both his wife and his son, “o-oh yes! Yes of course I am!”

                “That’s too bad,” Yuuri sighed, containing an inward cheer; finally, something was working in his favour, “looks like we’ll have the place to ourselves, Vitya.”

                Victor pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re pretty slick, don’t you, Yuuri Katsuki?”

                Yuuri blinked wide-eyed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                Victor leaned over the table, his voice dropping an octave. “Don’t even try to use those puppy eyes on me! You guys are the worst actors ever! Did you bring me all the way to Japan just to get me alone in your parents’ hot spring?”

                Yuuri blushed bright red.

                His blush only intensified when he saw Victor’s lips curl upwards into a heated grin.

                ~Why Yuuri, you sly little piggy!~ Yuuri felt electric shocks run straight to his crotch as Victor purred in his head.

                The next thing he knew, he was being grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled across the table, Victor’s sweet lips locking on his. He scrambled over the table, not really caring about the dishes he scattered, moaning into Victor’s mouth as the omega yanked at his shirt to trail his fingertips up his husband’s chest.

                ~Do you think you can make it to the hot spring?~ Yuuri asked, probably a little too excitedly.

                ~We have all night,~ Victor smirked, ~and we do have the whole onsen to ourselves…~

                Yuuri’s tummy flipped at the numerous possibilities.

                It then churned when he caught the scent of sakura blossoms mixed with oak, along with fast-approaching smells of chocolate, candy floss and liquorice.

                _Oh for the love of God, no!_

“UNCLE VITYA!”

                Yuuri landed on his back with a grunt as he was knocked out of the way by three blurs of brunette hair and rosy cheeks. Victor laughed heartily as the Nishigori triplets pounced on him, smothering him with excited cuddles and kisses.

                “Hi girls!” he beamed at them, “Goodness, will you please stop growing? You’re making me feel old!”

                Yuuko and Takeshi hurried in behind the girls, apologising to Yuuri.

                “We thought you were coming tomorrow,” Yuuko said in a hushed, apologetic tone, her omega senses begging for forgiveness, “that’s why we came over – we wanted to see your mum and dad before you got here.”

                “Aww, can’t we stay?” the triplets whined in unison.

                Yuuri wanted to scream in frustration, but he gritted his teeth into what he hoped looked like a smile. “Of course you’re staying – why wouldn’t we want to see our favourite nieces?”

                Victor squealed with delight as the girls ushered him into the television room to show him what they’d been practising at Minako’s ballet studio. Yuuri sank into his chair, his head in his hands with a loud groan.

                “I’m sure you’ll get another night while you’re here.” Takeshi chuckled, the burly alpha reaching for the bottle of sake behind the restaurant bar.

                Yuuri shook his head glumly. “Mum and dad had to cancel a lot of bookings just so we’d be alone tonight. I couldn’t ask them to do it again, it wouldn’t be right.”

                Takeshi chuckled. “You could always book the onsen – I’m sure Mari would give you a special “brother” discount!”

                Yuuri glowered at his friend – that was not funny! He could hear applause and cheers coming from the other room as he sank a cup of sake with his friends.

                At least his mate was happy. And this holiday would be a refreshing change. Plus, it would be nice to spend time with his family and friends.

                ‘I guess that’s what matters.’ He sighed.

                Still…

***

**A Frustrated Friday, 2 weeks later**

                Yuuri was just about ready to pull his hair out!

                “I’m cursed!” he whinged to Yurio, much to the blonde alpha’s annoyance, “Jinxed! Doomed!”

                “Oh, for fuck’s sake, will you shut up?!” Yurio hissed as they finished their warm up, “I swear, between you and the old man, you’ve put me off sex for life!”

                The Russian alpha growled again when he saw the very obvious wobble in Yuuri’s chin. He had been moaning all morning about his pathetic love life and it was doing his head in!

                Yuuri felt he had a right to be depressed. Every time he’d tried to be romantic it ended in disaster! Valentine’s day, Milan, Hasetsu…he couldn’t even get a simple trip to the beach right!

                Yurio took a giant swig from his water bottle, deliberately counting to ten before he swallowed just he could calm down. Yuuri leaned against the rink wall and put his chin on his folded arms, sighing heavily.

                “You sure you’re not just a butch omega?” Yurio scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “I’ve never seen such a whiney little bitch in my whole life!”

                “You should try looking in a mirror after I beat your new record!” Victor called with a sly grin as he skated over. His cheer quickly evaporated when he picked up the miserable vibes from his mate, “What’s the matter, lyubov moya?”

                “Nothing.” Yuuri said numbly, pushing himself away from Victor. He felt the omega reach over their empathic link but he brushed the soft sensation away. He was too full of self-pity to try to lie to his mate, so he just shut him out instead.

                Victor glanced at Yurio, his sapphire eyes widening.

                “Oh don’t you fucking start!” Yurio snarled, “I’m not your fucking marriage counsellor!”

                Victor frowned. “What are you snapping about? What’s Yuuri been saying?”

                Yurio glowered in the alpha’s direction, watching as Yuuri braced himself to go into a quad axel. “Let’s just say, he’s no fucking Romeo!”

                Victor opened his mouth to demand a better answer when he felt a shooting pain in his heart, his empathic link sending him a warning. This was accompanied by a cry from across the ice. Victor snapped his head around and gasped when he saw Yuuri curled up, his face twisted in agony as he clutched his arm.

                “Yuuri!”

                Hours later, Yuuri and Victor were sat at home. If Yuuri thought he was feeling sorry for himself at the rink, he was a million times worse now!

                He had come out of the axel wrong, distracted by his own moping, and had fallen, breaking his wrist in the process. It wouldn’t stop him from practising or competing, but it would hurt like hell for about a fortnight, depending on how quickly the alpha would recover.

                Victor hadn’t stopped fussing over him all day, insisting on carrying his gym bag, opening doors for him, even feeding him his dinner. Yuuri would have argued – he was injured, not an invalid or a baby – but the soothing pheromones that the omega continuously poured over him as he stroked his hair and kissed his cheek kept making him forget what he was about to say.

                That, and the super-strong painkillers designed for alphas were starting to kick in.

                A lopsided smile started to creep on to Yuuri’s face as the drugs made him feel buzzed.

                Victor noticed the smile. “How are you feeling, lyubov moya?”

                Yuuri reached up to brush the silver fringe from his husband’s eyes. “Have I told you today how pretty you are?”

                Victor blushed at the compliment and giggled. “Thy drugs are quick!” he joked, wondering if his mate would get the reference in his state.

                He did. “O Vitya! Vitya, wherefore art thou, Vitya?” Yuuri cried out dramatically before melting into a puddle of giggles against his husband’s chest. Victor laughed with him, cuddling him a little closer.

                Giddy Yuuri was so cute, it almost hurt to look at him!

                Yuuri began pressing sloppy kisses along Victor’s neck, making the omega tense up.

                “Yuuri?” he glanced down and saw Yuuri’s dazed eyes flash with desire.

                “You’re so pretty…” Yuuri slurred, his eyelids drooping, “My…pretty…omega…”

                Victor smiled warmly, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “I think someone’s ready for bed.”

                Yuuri grinned excitedly and jumped into Victor’s lap, planting wet open-mouthed kisses on his husband’s lips. “Y-you read my mind!”

                Victor chuckled, gently nudging Yuuri’s shoulders as the alpha tried to pull his jumper off. “I meant to sleep!”

                Yuuri frowned, confused. “Sleep? Are you tired?”

                Victor fought to keep his laughter under control. “Not at all, sweetheart. But you are.”

                “Am not!” That would have been more convincing if Yuuri hadn’t yawned.

                Victor sat up and wrapped his arms behind Yuuri’s back, softly kissing him. “Would you like me to carry you to bed?” he whispered against his mate’s lips and was surprised when he felt the alpha sharply push the front of his shirt up, smoothing his hands over his stomach.

                “I’d rather you do something else.” Yuuri grinned wickedly. Victor caught the horny pheromones and almost gave in to his mate’s request, but Yuuri winced when he tried to move his hand too quickly.

                That settled it as far as Victor was concerned. His mate’s wellbeing was more important than a quick fumble.

                Thankfully Yuuri didn’t put up too much resistance as Victor gently carried him upstairs, falling into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

                His inner alpha’s screams of frustration were his lullaby.

***

**Just a normal Sunday evening…right?**

                “I’m on my way home now…yeah, it’s off…no, it didn’t hurt…it felt good to scratch, that cast was so itchy...do you need me to pick up anything...okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you!”

                Yuuri returned his phone to his jacket pocket and took out his wallet. Handing over a note, he paid for the roses and headed down the street.

                He was in a considerably better mood now that his cast was off his wrist. He didn’t feel like such an idiot for letting himself get so wound up that it resulted in him getting hurt anymore. But he did think that he owed Victor an apology for making him worry and fuss over him these past couple of weeks.

                And, as that old saying goes, it’s better to say it with flowers!

                He’d also decided to give up his attempts at romance and just let things stay the way they were. He clearly just wasn’t a natural romantic, but he knew how to shower his mate with love and affection every day, so that was okay with him.

                ‘The term “hopeless romantic” has a new definition.’ He sighed to himself as he opened the front door.

                He was about to call out to Victor when his alpha senses picked up a strange aura in the house. Soft music was coming from the sound system in the den and the only light that was on in the darkened house was coming from the kitchen.

                Curiosity killed the alpha.

                Yuuri slowly made his way to the kitchen, popping his head into the den. There was no one in there, but he did notice their nest had recently been tidied. When he got to the kitchen he discovered, with a tiny gasp, that the aura was one of anticipation coming from his waiting mate.

                Victor was stood next to the kitchen table, beaming at him. He was wearing a deep-red silk shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, and black suit trousers that Yuuri noticed hugged his perfect butt. The table had been set out with a candlelit dinner of spaghetti and red wine and Yuuri bit down an astonished laugh.

                “W-what’s all this?” he asked breathlessly as Victor held out his chair for him.

                Victor smiled sweetly, taking the roses from Yuuri to place in the sink. He sat opposite Yuuri and poured the wine, taking his husband’s hand in his.

                “I had a little chat with Yurio the other day,” he said with a knowing smile, “then another with Phichit. And Sara. And your mum. You’ve been quite busy, haven’t you?”

                Yuuri felt his face turn the same shade as Victor’s shirt.

                Victor brushed his thumb over his mate’s knuckles. “Darling, you know subtlety is not my strong point. If I’d had known you were trying to be so romantic, I would have tried harder to follow suit.”

                Yuuri fidgeted in his chair. “I-I guess I was trying too hard. You know, trying to get everything perfect.”

                Victor sighed, tilting his head with a warm smile. “Everything’s perfect when it’s with you, you know that.”

                Yuuri’s blush was surely creeping down his neck. “You’re just so much better at romance than I am. I just…I just wanted to return the favour. But I was so hopeless! I poisoned our dog, I nearly got us drowned, I broke my wrist - ”

                “You tried to surprise me, you let me spend time with our family and friends and we now have a lot of stories to tell our children when the time comes,” Victor corrected him, “how much more romantic were you trying to be?”

                Yuuri gestured at the dinner in front of him, a bashful smile on his lips.

                “What, this?” Victor scoffed with a waft of his hand, “this is just a normal Sunday evening.”

                He pulled Yuuri’s hand to his lips, gently caressing the skin with a kiss.

                “Well, maybe with one slight adjustment.”

                Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. “Which is?”

                Yuuri nearly jumped out of his chair when Victor grinned wolfishly at him, before forcing himself to, at least, enjoy their romantic dinner first.

                “I never did show you what I bought on Valentine’s day, did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I need to be tough on myself if I'm going to stay on track...
> 
> So from now on, I'll be updating "Star-Crossed" on a Thursday and "The Baby Diaries" on a Sunday. I would love to say every week, but the closer we get to Christmas, the more likely I'll be doing overtime in work, so I won't make promises.
> 
> I just hope you'll stay with me for both xxxx
> 
> I've loved your comments so far, so please don't hold back <3<3


End file.
